


Art for Merlin RBB Story: The World Forgetting

by Detochkina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Break Up, Community: merlinreversebb, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people break up, it usually takes months and months for them to move on. Arthur tries to take a shortcut by entering a trial to have his memory erased. Except he doesn’t know that the scientists behind it are actually sorcerers and attempting to acquire his soul. </p><p>Lucky for him, his friends have figured it out and are sending in their best to help him. If only their best wasn’t Merlin, Arthur’s ex-boyfriend. And if only both of them didn’t have to live through the pain of their relationship in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Merlin RBB Story: The World Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessa_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa_anna/gifts).



> Inspired by the movie and the posters from "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless mind"
> 
> There're total 4 art/graphics pieces. I wish I could do more as I love the movie and I love the story written for the prompt. It's been fun to work on!
> 
> Thank you to my collaborator jessa_anna for the wonderful story she wrote for the prompt. Please go read and leave some love [for her story here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1499375)!
> 
> Thank you to Chosenfire for running such great fest!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine, we are just borrowing to play a little!

**Prompt#:** 1057

 **Challenge:** Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014

 

#1. The cover for the story (it's an updated part of the original prompt):

 

#2. Part of the original prompt. The Letter to du Lacs. "Please never mention their relationship with Merlin Emrys to Arthur Pendragon again":

 

#3. Part of the original prompt. Merlin vanishes from Arthur's memories:

  
#4. Additional art with the quote from the story! Merlin fights for Arthur and they bring Arthur's memories back together. 

 


End file.
